


The Accident

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: When a ceramic dog breaks at work, Carol brings it home and watches Therese fix it.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	The Accident

Carol saw broken pieces of a ceramic bloodhound on the floor near the laced feet of a twelve-year-old boy and his hooked nose mother. The boy mumbled that he was the one who broke the knickknack. The price tag on the item read $5.

_“You clumsy little bastard!”_ his mother, who spoke with a thick Russian accent, raised a wool gloved hand and cuffed him on the side of his head. 

“No problem,” Carol reassured them. She reached over to take the dustpan and broom from her coworker. Both the son and mother watched her sweep and clean up the mess. They listened to the loose pieces rattle and chink with thick bristles brushing them across the dustpan’s smooth surface. 

When she got home later that evening, Therese was confident enough to fix the headless dog. Carol sat on the pink loveseat in the living room, watching her girlfriend glue the ceramic bloodhound back together again on the coffee table. On the floor; Therese was leaning up close, concentrating hard. With a tube of wax glue, she held the broken pieces together and started counting quietly to a hundred before letting her fingers go. 

The ceramic dog had stayed still and was back in one whole piece.

“There,” Therese said, getting up off the floor to stretch her legs. “Good as new, but he won’t be so lucky next time.”

“My miracle worker. I knew I could count on you,” Carol beamed. She spread her right arm—a clear invitation for her loved one to come over and embrace, which Therese did, and joined her on the couch.

They kissed and snuggled against each other, pulling up a large, fleece blanket over their laps for warmth.


End file.
